My Report on Vampires
by StarMagician
Summary: Yugi is a lonely teen who has to do a report on vampires for school. Soon he meets a vampire named Yami whom he falls in love with. However as gentle as he seems, Yami is still a creature of the night and has those vampire instincts.
1. The Topic

"Class, you're new monthly English project is to write a report on a mythological creature, myth, or legend."

The whole class groaned. Yugi lowered his head on his arms and joined in with the rest. He'd never liked English class that much or any of his classes. It was just lots of work. He rather play games. Yet he knew it was his responsibility to pass high school, so he did it anyway to make his mom and grandpa proud. He lifted his head a little to hear the rest of what Ms. Hori had to say.

"To make things simple this time, I have written down topics for your reports on slips of paper and placed them in this here bag." She walked over to her desk and pulled out a small blue bag, supposedly filled of what she had said. "I don't want to hear any more excuses about not having anything to write about, ok class?"

The class mumbled in agreement.

"Good. Now who would like to go first?" She looked around the room and saw no one raised their hand. "All right then, I'll start just here."

She stepped over to the first desk in the front row, which happened to be Yugi's. "Motou, please pick a topic for your paper."

Yugi looked up at his teacher and slowly placed his hand in the blue bag.

_Please let it be something good._ He thought.

He grabbed a piece near his hand and slowly took it out of the bag. Ms. Hori moved on to the next student. Yugi opened the folded paper to reveal his topic.

On it, written in black ink, was the word _vampires. _


	2. Research

_Vampires? I guess that's a neat topic. A little creepy, but cool. _Yugi curiously looked around to see what the others have gotten.

"Hey awesome! I got dragons!"

"Ooh, unicorns! Unicorns are pretty!"

"What the hell? Fairies?! That's lame!"

"Sphinxes? Interesting…"

Ms. Hori smiled to herself as her class tried to see who got what. She knew this was a good idea. The teacher glanced at the clock and realized that it was almost time to go. "Since you all seem so interested in this month's project, I'm going to go easy on you. Your paper needs to be well written and I mean _well._ No sloppy writing that you wrote on the last day. It needs to be at least around two pages long, and it is due in two weeks."

The bell rang.

"Have a good weekend," Ms. Hori dismissed.

As Yugi walked out of the school's doors, he was lost in thought. _Maybe I should start early so I don't have to do it later. Yeah, that's it. I mean it's only two pages long, thank god for that. But where should I start? _Yugi paused on the sidewalk and crossed his arms. "Hmm…"

"Hey kid, you're in the way," a man said.

Yugi looked up. "Oh, sorry," He stepped aside and leaned against the wall surrounding the school. _The library's always a good place to start. I know absolutely nothing about vampires and I'm sure that Grandpa wouldn't mind if I'm home a little late._

Yugi looked around. The sidewalk was empty. Everyone had gone. He sighed and started walking towards the library that was a few blocks away.

* * *

"You're doing a paper on vampires?" the librarian asked.

"Yes ma'am. Do you think you have any books on 'em?"

"Let's see," She typed something into the computer. "Yes, we have a book that's still in. Follow me." She got up from behind her desk. Yugi followed her until she stopped at a shelf. The librarian trailed her finger over a few bindings before she found what she was looking for. "Here it is." She took it out and handed it to Yugi. "Will this work for you?"

Yugi flipped through a few pages. He saw some images of vampires and interesting facts about their living style and such. "It's perfect. I'll take it."

After he checked out the book. Yugi immediately began reading the introduction in the vampire book while he walked home.

"_There actually two kinds of vampires, sanguine and psi. A sanguine vampire is the kind that feeds by drinking blood, while the psi vampire feeds by taking psychic energy."_

"Wow! I never knew that!" Yugi said out loud. Unfortunately since he wasn't paying attention, Yugi suddenly bumped into someone's back. "Oof!"

"Hey, who bumped me!" said a deep rough voice. The tall dark-haired man glared at the boy who was a bit frightened.

"I… I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," he pleaded.

"Well, I'm going to make sure you learn your lesson kid," He cracked his knuckles. Yugi tried backing away, but it was already too late. The man was very quick. He grabbed the teen by the collar of his shirt. Yugi took a look into the cold eyes, the eyes of a ruffian. The bully threw Yugi into an alley. Yugi crashed into some garbage cans. The man laughed with a harsh tone. "That'll teach ya not to mess with Naguru." He walked away.

Yugi moaned as he lied sprawled out among the trash. He hated when this happened. He always seems to run into the bullies or gangsters of the street. He tried moving his arm. Surprisingly the book was still clenched in his hand. He lifted his head and tried to get up. His backside was quite sore from hitting the trash cans.

"Oww.."

When Yugi finally got to a point where he could sit up he noticed something sticking out of the vampire book. "What's this?" he plucked the piece of paper out of the book. It was a small newspaper clipping, supposedly months old. He read the title of the article. Yugi gasped at what he just found.


	3. Meetings

As Yugi walked down the street(careful not to bump into anyone), he read the small newspaper article in his hand.

Recent Vampire Sighting in Domino

A local man has claimed to have seen a vampire at Henna Cemetery outside of the city.

"He wasn't a scary lookin fella like you see in the movies. I couldn't get a good look at his face or anything. I just saw him sitting there on the tombstone feeding off a rat (Which made me sick by the way). Then he just ran off. I walked over to the tombstone and the rat he was feeding off of was dead as a doornail. It looked perfectly normal except that it had two fang markings on it. I have never seen him since then."

Authorities have looked into this and said it was just a prank pulled off by local kids. "Henna Cemetery is known to be a hangout for most gangs," an officer said. "The dead rats all over the place could have been killed by stray cats."

Is this real or just a prank? This has been one of first known reported sighting in Domino. You decide.

_Wow. _Yugi thought. _I've never seen this before. But what if it was true? Could there be a vampire right here in Domino? _He mentally slapped himself. _Of course not, Yugi. It was just a silly prank. ..Or was it? Maybe I should go to Henna Cemetery and check it out for myself. _

A cold raindrop splashed on his face.

_Rain? I guess I didn't notice it was getting dark. I'd better hurry home. _Yugi hurried home as fast as he could, since he was still sore from the run in with Naguru.

By the time he arrived at the front door of the Kame(Turtle) Game Shop, it was storming. The clouds roared and streaks of light were flashing across the sky.

_Just in time. _Yugi took the time to catch his breath. He then entered the game shop where his grandpa was waiting.

"Yugi, just where have you been? I was getting worried about you when the storm rolled in," asked a very concerned grandfather.

"I was at the library getting a book for my English project, see?" He held the book up.

"Oh, all right. Why is there a small scratch on your face?" He pointed out.

"This?" Yugi tried covering it with his hand. "I… Errr.. Tripped when I was… trying to get out of the rain." He laughed nervously.

"Oh," Grandpa didn't quite believe him. "Why don't you go upstairs and change while I get dinner ready? I don't want you catching a cold from running in that rain."

"Okay," Yugi hurried upstairs.

Sugoroku watched as his grandson went and sighed while wiping up the counter. _I hope Yugi didn't run into one of those bullies again. If only he had a friend. Someone who would care for him._

* * *

Yugi sat at the dining table wearing a loose white shirt with blue pajama bottoms. He placed his chin in his hand and began stirring the rice and chicken around on his plate. On his mind were the plans he was making for the next day. _I have to go to Henna Cemetery, but how? Grandpa would never let me stay out that late. I just want to find out if that vampire is real for some reason. _He sighed and continued to stir more of the food around.

Sugoroku spotted what his grandson was doing. "Yugi, is something wrong? You've been quiet all night and you haven't touched your chicken. Is my cooking that bad?"

Yugi looked up and grinned, "No it's not that. I'm just thinking about my project that's all."

"You really shouldn't push yourself. I know your mother and I said to do well in school, but you don't have to think about it 24-7." He took a bite of his chicken. "What's your new project anyway?"

"I have to do a paper on vampires. That's why I went to the library. I want to finish it early."

"Vampires, that's… interesting. Like I said, don't push yourself, alright?"

"Mhmm," Yugi started to eat. "Grandpa, you were right. You're cooking _is_ bad"

"Yugi!!"

"I'm kidding… I'm kidding,"

* * *

The next morning Yugi woke up late. He had trouble sleeping, because he had no idea of how to get passed Grandpa and into Henna Cemetery. Yugi slowly walked down the stairs from his room rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. He dragged himself to the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal. When Yugi placed his cereal on the table careful of not spilling it, he spotted a note from his grandpa.

Yugi--

I didn't want to wake you so I left a note. An old friend called late last night and it turns out that he will be needing my help on his new project. I'll probably be gone about two weeks since he lives far away and says this is a huge archeological project. I should arrive home the same time your mother gets back from visiting your sick aunt.

You don't need to open the shop. Business is slow and I want you to relax. I need to restock and do a little cleaning anyway. There's money in the register and in our secret cookie jar when you need it. Take care. Spare keys in the junk drawer.

Love,

Grandpa

Yugi felt sad and disappointed for a moment when he suddenly realized something. "I can go to Henna Cemetery! Tonight!" he exclaimed.

_This is too perfect._ He sat down on a chair and began eating his cornflakes But what am I going to do all day? Vampires come out at night. _I guess I'll go relax and play video games. Grandpa was right. I have been pushing myself lately. _

* * *

Yugi, who was wearing his usual school uniform, hopped off the bus and out into the cold night air. Chills ran down his neck and spine. It was completely dark with an exception of a streetlight or two and the moon. Yugi turned on his flashlight shining it on the main entrance gate. Along with his flashlight, Yugi decided to bring a few things: a small notebook and pencil, a flashlight, and the newspaper clipping he found. He felt his pocket just to make sure his things were still there.

_I might as well do this._ He began to proceed into the silent cemetery. All Yugi could see were tombstones, old trees, and cobwebs.

_Veeery creepy._ He heard footsteps along the grass.

"What was that?" he quickly turned around and saw by the moonlight that it was just a cat. "Phew… thought it was something else." He wiped the cold sweat off his forehead and continued on the worn-out trail he was following. Unknown to him was a pair of amethyst eyes curiously following his every move.

There were suddenly whispers coming out of the bushes. "Maybe it's the vampire," Yugi said to himself. He turned his flashlight off, tiptoed over and peeked through.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the vampire. It was even worse. Naguru and his gang were there planning who knows what.

_Oh no. I better get outta here!_ Yugi started to back away quietly, but then he stepped and tripped on an old twig. _Snap!_

Naguru and his gang hushed. "Mairu, go check it out." The leader ordered. A skinny tall man headed toward where Yugi was. He reached with his hand into the shrubs.

_Oh god! He's gonna get me!_ Yugi tried scrambling on all fours, but it was too late. The guy grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him out.

"Hey, it's the puny punk that ran into me yesterday," Naguru marched over and took Yugi into his own hands while the rest of his buddies watched. " Spying on us, eh? "

Yugi struggled against his grip, but it was no use. "N-no I wa-wasn't. I heard there was..." His notebook and pencil fell out of his pocket.

Mairu picked it up and examine it, flipping through the pages. "Hey! I bet he was taking notes on us boss! Probably rat us out!"

"You liar!" Naguru looked Yugi straight in the eye.

"No! I came here c-cause I thought there was a vampire here!" Yugi yelled still struggling against the firm grip.

"Oh. A vampire" The bully taunted. He turned to his gang. "Hey guys, this kid thinks there's a vampire around here."

The group burst into laughter.

"A vampire! What a chump!"

"What does he take us for?"

"This kid must be going nuts!"

"Yeah! What an excuse!"

Yugi looked down to see his feet inches off the ground. "B-but I thought…"

"You thought wrong punk. For that you're going to pay the price." Naguru readied his fist.

"Leave the him alone!" A man called.

"Huh?! Who the hell are you?" Naguru yelled at the man. His fist stopped in midair right next to Yugi's cheek


	4. The Appearance

A man stepped out the tree's shadows. His black cape flapped against the cold breeze as his amethyst eyes gazed at the intruders. "I said leave him alone," he strongly stated.

"Hey! He just looks like the kid, boss!" Mairu pointed out. Naguru examined the stranger. He indeed looked like the punk he had in his clutches. Only there was a confident look to him and those eyes… Those eyes were piercing right threw him.

"Who the hell are you? His big brother coming to his rescue?" He said haughtily. "Gonna fight the big bad bully?" The gang snickered.

The stranger just stood there with his arms crossed against the smooth dark purple shirt he was wearing. "For your information, I just happen to be the vampire the he was talking about. Now, as I said before, let him go _or else_."

Yugi heard what was going on. A vampire that looks like him? He couldn't believe it. _I have to see for myself, _he thought. Yugi tried getting a glance of the mysterious man, but he still couldn't move. Naguru was just too strong and had him by the collar.

"Or else what? You're going to suck my blood?" Naguru's gang laughed at his joke. The leader then turned around with Yugi still in hand. "Get this asshole outta here." He ordered. All four members slowly approached the stranger with fists.

"Is that your choice then?" The man looked at each person approaching him. None were stopping. "So be it. You _will_ regret this."

Mairu swung at him recklessly with his right. The vampire ducked below, and Mairu took a hard blow in the stomach. The tall man held his gut and stumbled to the ground. The vampire smirked at his victim. Another gang member crept up from behind and aimed for the back of his head. The swift vampire dodged, turned, and punched the guy's face making him fall flat to the ground…

Finally getting to see, Yugi eyes widened when he saw the vampire took out all four people. Dodging, jumping, and everything. It was just amazing. Right there in the flesh… The vampire.

Naguru, holding his arm around Yugi's neck, was watching as well. His buddies fell one by one by the stranger's hand. Sweat was covering his forehead. The vampire was now looking right at him. He gulped.

"For the last time, leave him alone," The vampire growled, a taking a step closer.

Unsure of what to do, Naguru came up with an idea. He grabbed a pocketknife out his back pocket and threateningly held it up against Yugi's neck. Yugi held his breath and hoped this wasn't the end. Looking at the vampire with his violet eyes, he pleaded for help.

"Take one step closer and he _dies,_" Naguru threatened and pressed the blade firmly on Yugi's flesh. Yugi winced, feeling the cold metal against his skin.

The vampire stared into Yugi's eyes, trying to reassure the teen that everything will be all right. He then turned to the Naguru. "Look, just let him go and I won't hurt you."

Naguru looked uneasy. He wasn't the type to trust people too easily and then again… "Okay, I'll let him go, but before I do…" He quickly slit Yugi's throat and pushed the teen's small body at the vampire. Then ran for his life, carelessly leaving his knife behind.

"YOU BASTARD!!" The vampire caught and tightly held Yugi to his chest before he fell to the ground. Eyeing the knife the idiot left, he grabbed it and aimed for his back. With one smooth move of his arm, Naguru lied lifelessly on the cold dirt with a dagger sticking out of his back.

Yugi moaned at the pain he was feeling. It was terrible. All he could do was clutch onto the stranger's shirt that was now getting covered in blood. "I-it h-hurts," he whimpered hoarsely. Tears fell as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay," The vampire lifted Yugi's legs up and held his face tightly to his chest. Yugi moaned and held on as best as he could. "I'm just going to take you to my place where I can properly heal you," Yugi nodded. He didn't care where he was going. He just wanted the pain to stop.

The vampire quickly ran down the worn trail, the same one Yugi took into Henna Cemetery. In an instant he was out on the street speeding towards the city. No one noticed him or the boy he had in his arms for he was too quick to be seen by the human eye.

* * *

In a split second, he was in front of an old apartment building along the edge of the city. Instead of going into the front entrance, the vampire went straight into the alleyway on the side. He didn't want anyone to see him.

Focusing his eyes upon an open window on the fifth level, he leaped windowsill from windowsill until he reached his destination, knocking a potted plant or two along the way. He jumped through the dark curtains and looked about in the half-empty living room. The vampire was home again. He gently placed Yugi on a blanket and pillow spreaded out across the carpet floor.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and looked straight up at the ceiling. Everything was hazy. He moaned at the sharp pain he was feeling. Blood can be felt trickling down his neck. The vampire knelt over Yugi's body was face-to-face. He wiped the blond bangs out of Yugi's face. "Everything is going to be alright," he whispered. "Just relax and I'll take care of everything."

"I-I can't," He was having trouble breathing. "I-It just… hurts,"

"Shhh, I said relax," The vampire stroked Yugi's cheek and stared right into his violet orbs, never blinking.

Yugi looked deep into the vamp's crimson eyes. He almost lost himself into those pools of amethyst. "Re-relax," he said in a dazed tone. Pain seemed nothing to Yugi now. All he wanted was to hear that soothing voice again. Yugi closed his eyes and drifted off to a deep sleep.

The vampire was pleased. His hypnotic powers worked. Slowly he lifted Yugi's chin to the side to inspect the cut on his neck. Thankfully it wasn't that deep, just long and thin. Hesitantly, he leaned in closer to the cut. He had to be careful. The uncommon smell of human blood was making his vampire instincts go crazy since he usually feeds off rat blood. Lavishly his tongue licked every drop of blood off the teen's neck. The bleeding stopped from the saliva.

Getting back up on his knees he savored the sweet taste. Realizing what he was doing, he shook his head. "No," he quietly scolded himself. "I won't take him. He's the only person that I have gotten this close to and I won't lose that." The vampire then placed his index finger on Yugi's skin. He ran it firmly along the wound and it began to heal. All you could see left of the cut was a very faint scar. The healing was a success.

The vampire then got off and sat against the wall closest to Yugi. He smiled at the small teen lying now peacefully on the floor. He closed his eyes for this had been a busy night.

* * *

A few minutes later the teen shivered. His small hands tried to find some sort of cover or blanket, but there wasn't any. Yugi got up and rubbed his eyes. The first thing that came to his mind was his confrontation with the bully and the vampire look-alike saving him. _Oh, my neck!_ Yugi felt his neck to find that there wasn't anything there. _That's weird. Where am I?_ He looked around.

The living room barely had anything in it. There was a small TV with a broken antenna, an old torn couch and chair, and a scratched up coffeetable. There was a very dreary look to it.

"I see that you're awake."

Yugi almost jumped out of his skin and turned around. He became speechless at what he saw up close. The vampire was sitting there inches away from him wearing black leather pants, a dark purple shirt, and a black cape draped over his shoulders. Yugi's heart skipped a beat at the sight.

"There's no need to be frightened."

"I'm not scared. You save my life." Yugi quickly said when he caught his voice back

"Hmm?" The vamp raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean I would probably be gone by now if you hadn't rescue me and…" Yugi eyes wandered as he again felt where his cut once was. "And healed me." He whispered. Yugi looked back at the man. "My name's Yugi, by the way."

"Mine's Yami," He scooted towards the boy's legs. "What were you doing at Henna Cemetery anyway? It's very dangerous place to be at night, especially for you."

Yugi sweated at the question and searched through his pockets. "I… I guess you can say, I was looking for you." A puzzled look was shown on Yami. " See, I'm doing a small report on vampires, and I found this in the book I checked out from the library." He handed over the newspaper clipping. "And I guess' curiosity got the best of me." He laughed nervously.

Yami took the wrinkled piece of paper and skimmed through the article. He looked back at Yugi with pleased eyes. "You know, you're the first person who has actually gone looking for me."

"I-I am?" Yugi felt heat creeping up to his collar. Yami gave the piece of paper back to him. Unknowingly to him, a faint tint of pink appeared on his cheeks when he touched the vampire's warm hands. Yami noticed this.

"You're kind of cute when you blush like that," Yami purred.

_Oh my gosh!_ Yugi tried hiding his face. _Why am I acting like this? I only met this guy!_

Yami felt that it was time to change the subject. "So, I guess since you're here, you would like to ask me a few questions, then?"

Yugi snapped out of his panicked state. "Uh, yes. It would really help me on my report if it isn't a problem. Let me just…" He tried looking for his notebook, but remembered that he had lost it at the graveyard. "Darn it" Yugi said to himself.

"Is something wrong?" Yami crawled over to see if he could help. Seeing the young one frustrated made him concerned.

Yugi sighed. "I did have a notebook and pencil in my pocket, but now it's gone. You wouldn't happened to have a pencil and paper would you?" Yugi wasn't even sure if vampires even carried that sort of thing.

Meanwhile, the vampire was eyeing Yugi in interest. The boy intrigued him. Here was a person in his home who knew he was a vampire and yet wasn't frighten of him. Yugi even _blushed_ when they touched hands. Could it be that they were meant for each other? He fell in love with him at the moment he saw Yugi walked into Henna Cemetery. It was as though fate has finally granted his wish. To finally be close with someone.

"Er, let me go check." Yami got up and went to the kitchen.

Yugi took a deep breath and placed his hand on his chest. He could feel his heart pounding so hard that it could probably be heard across the room. _Why do I feel this way? _Yugi asked himself_. Was it because he saved me? Nobody has ever done that to me before. Or is it something else? But he looks like me! He's a vampire!_ His pondering was interrupted by a clock's chime. _Ding-ding. Ding-ding._

"Um, what time is it?" Yugi asked. He couldn't see where the clock is and with the curtains closed, it was hard tell whether if it was still night.

Yami looked at the clock facing him from the dining room. "It's two o'clock. Why?"

Yugi was shocked. It felt like he was asleep for hours. "Two o'clock? I thought it would at least be six or seven." He got up and looked out the porch window. Sure enough, it was night.

Yugi felt a presence from behind and turned around. "I'm afraid I don't any paper or pens." There was a discourage tone in his voice.

"That's okay. Maybe we could do it some other time then?" Yugi looked back out the window. "By the way, where are we? I don't think I recognize this part of the city."

"We're just a few blocks away from Henna Cemetery." He slyly placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders.

Yugi shivered at the contact. Why was Yami touching him? It felt nice though, to have someone near him. "Gah, I my house is miles away from here and I forgot to bring extra money for the bus!" He smacked himself on the head.

"I could take you home."

"What do you mean?" Yugi questioned.

"I can carry you on my back. I am a vampire after all."

"Really?"

"Sure, it could even give you an idea on my abilities. Come on." Yami took Yugi's hand and led him out the door.

* * *

"Yami, are you sure about this?" The two boys were standing near the edge of the building's rooftop.

"Yes. You did see me defeat those gangsters, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" Yugi still wasn't sure of this. He looked down below and saw that they were about ten stories up. The butterflies in his stomach started to flutter.

"So which direction do you live in.?" Yugi turned his head left and right. A familiar building caught his eye.

Yugi pointed straight ahead. "Over there. Somewhere near that skyscraper with the big antenna.

Yami followed Yugi's finger. "That's easy. Here hop on my back." Yami kneeled down.

Yugi was nervous about this, but he knew he could trust Yami. He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and firmly placed his legs around his body. Being this close, Yugi could smell the vampire scent. He couldn't quite describe it, but it smelled like the darkness. Like the time when you come out at a clear night and smell the fresh air, seeing the moon and stars above. It was comforting and Yugi held on close.

"Ready, Yugi?" Yami walked back three giant steps and firmly held Yugi.

"Yeah, I think so," He buried his face into Yami's hair. He didn't want to see what would happen.

"Okay, then. Just hold on tight. I'm going to leap for the building right in front of us." Yami started to run towards the edge. Yugi held on as tight as he could.

'I can't believe this is happening,' he said to himself.

Yami sprinted off the building and was soon in midair. Yugi peeked with one eye and saw all the tiny lights below from the cars and streetlights. He squeaked and turned away.

In the next second, Yami landed with ease on the rooftop. "You okay back there?" He asked. The shaken teen nodded.

"Y-yeah, just keep going."

* * *

Building after building, Yami leaped. From a tall skyscraper to a lowly mini-mart, they finally arrived at the game shop. Yugi hopped off and thanked him.

"Wow, that was so… amazing! It must be great being a vampire."

Yami looked sadden by the comment. Being a vampire was more like a curse. He was about to object, but a roar of thunder interrupted him and he decided it was best not to say. "I'd better get going." He turned around.

"Wait!" Yugi called. A few raindrops fell.

"Don't worry, I'll come back tomorrow to answer your questions."

"I know, but it's not that. I want you stay. You can catch a cold if it's starts to rain." Yami was surprised to hear this. He didn't know what to say. "Come on, Yami. My mom and grandpa aren't around and you're more than welcome to stay."

The vampire faced Yugi with a big smile. "All right. I'll stay. Only because you want me too."

Yugi unexpectedly gave him a hug. "Oh, thank you Yami!"

* * *

Yami stepped into the living room and sat himself on the couch and placed his feet on the table. "So you live above a game shop, huh?"

"Yep," Yugi sat plopped right next to him. He took his school jacket off and threw it to the other chair. The VCR clock caught his eye and blinked 2:16. Yugi's hand searched through cushions and emerged with a remote. "I know it's late, but since I don't have school tomorrow, you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." Yami answered. A movie sounded nice. He didn't watch tv too often.

Yugi turned the television on and surfed through the channels. He found a late-night movie playing and coincidentally it was about vampires. "Er, maybe not this one…" Yugi was about to change the channel when he felt someone's hand over his.

"No, it's fine. I'm curious to see what this world thinks of vampires."

Yugi looked taken by this. "Okay… if you really want to." He threw the remote on the table next to Yami's feet. He hugged his knees to himself as the horror flick played.

For about thirty-five minutes the movie played and ended. Yami thought to himself about at he just saw.

The movie had vicious vampires attacking every person they could get their claws and sucked their victim's blood to death. All of them were screaming for their life. Some even raped their victim.

"I would never do that to Yugi." He said to himself.

He looked at the snoozing boy leaning against his shoulder. Yugi fell asleep just as soon as they started watching. Yami smiled to himself. The boy did look purely innocent.

Carefully he placed his arm around Yugi and let the teen snuggle in his lap. Worried that Yugi will get the chills, Yami took his cape off and covered him the best he could. With a satisfied smile, he played with the soft golden bangs and caressed Yugi's cheek. The teen sighed against the touch.

After a minute or so of playing, Yami yawned and closed his eyes, thinking of what could happen tomorrow.


	5. The Next Day

Yugi sighed and shifted his weight so he was on his side. He mumbled a few words in his sleep and roughly turned again.

Yami woke up when he felt the movements in his lap. He lifted his head and smiled at the sight. It was the first time he had ever woken up with another being and it felt very nice.

After staring for a few minutes, Yami's eyes trailed over to the VCR, which blinked 7:25. 'Maybe I should make some breakfast. It could even show Yugi that I really care for him.' he thought. Carefully, he stood up without waking the teen who only sighed and cuddled with the cape to keep warm. Again, he mumbled a few words that Yami couldn't quite hear.

"I wonder what's he dreaming about," the vampire whispered to himself. With that in mind he silently walked to where he thought the kitchen was.

* * *

"Yaaami!" Yugi cried as ran with tears in his eyes into the other's arms.

"Yugi, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" The confused vampire asked as Yugi only held on tighter for comfort.

"I-I don't want you to leave me! I-I…" he choked as he tried holding back his tears.

"Yugi it's all right." He rubbed Yugi's head and back to calm him down. "Now what is it you're trying to say?"

Yugi sniffed and tried to talk, but the words weren't coming out. "I-I-I…" He took a deep a breath. "I love you, Yami!" He cried and buried his face into the vamp's shoulder. "I just don't want to be a-alone anymore…I-I need you…"

Yami continued to rub the distressed teen. "Yugi…" He whispered lustfully into his ear. "I love you too."

Yugi pulled back and looked at Yami with an astonished look. "Y-you do?"

"Yes…" The vampire cupped Yugi's moist cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb. Then the same hand slid under the human's chin, making Yugi look at vampire straight in the eye. Leaning in Yami whispered, "With all of my heart." and firmly kissed Yugi on the lips.

The teen closed his eyes, as the kiss became intense. Yami sucked on the soft lips and trailed his tongue down Yugi's neck. The teen moaned in pleasure and didn't notice the vampire's intentions. Yami's fangs were growing and touching the bare skin.

"Yami!" Yugi gasped as he was bitten into his neck.

Yugi sat up and looked around the living as sweat dripped from his forehead. He placed a hand over his beating heart. _It was a dream__…_ Yugi took a deep breath to calm himself down. When he did, he noticed a small sensation in his groin_. Aw... geeze, I can't believe I kissed Yami in my dream. That's so__… embarrassing. _His hand felt the cape lying in his lap. _Yami's cape? What's it doing here with me? _He thought back to last night. _I must have slept with Yami last night!_ He blushed.

* * *

Yami stirred the yellow and white mush in the pad. "Good morning, Yugi. Hope you're in the mood for eggs." He happily greeted as the teen slowly stepped into the kitchen.

"You're making breakfast?" he asked as Yami continued to stir. This was...unexpected.

"Sure. A vampire's gotta eat too."

"Oh, I didn't know that. I thought you could only…" he trailed off.

"Drink blood?" Yugi nodded. "Yes, I suppose that is true, but it still doesn't mean I can't eat." He placed the spoon on the counter and turned around. "It'll take a few minutes before it's ready."

Yugi nodded again. The dream was still vaguely lingering in his mind. "Umm… I'm going to take shower. I can feel the drool marks on my face." He laughed nervously and left for the bathroom.

"Okay…" Yami answered. _A shower? Mmm a Yugi without any clothes__… _A bit of drool came out. _Arg, Yami! _he slapped himself. _Control yourself! Last thing Yugi needs is an aroused vampire. _He sighed and went back to his cooking.

* * *

"Mmm, those eggs look good. Way better than my grandpa's." Yugi complimented as he sat down at the dining table. Yami turned around and saw that Yugi changed into a different set of clothes with a loose, white shirt and jeans.

"Why thank you. I don't know about your grandpa, but I'm sure my eggs taste as good as anybody's." He smiled and set both of their plates on the table.

Yugi looked at his plate and picked up a fork. The utensil neared the yellow substance, but it was pulled away. He needed something first. "I'm just going to get some ketchup," he said, standing out of his chair.

"Ketchup?" The vampire questioned. Yugi came back from the fridge with a red bottle.

"Yeah. Ya' know the stuff that's made from tomatoes. I like with my eggs." He tried squeezing the bottle, but nothing came out. "What the-" Yugi tried again.

"Here let me get that for you, aibou," Yami reached across the table.

"No, no! It's all right. I almost got it…" Yugi growled as he gave it one last squeeze…

The red goo splattered all over his shirt.

"Yugi are you alright?" Yami looked at the surprised look on Yugi's face. Only for some reason his eyes were glued to the red marks. It seem familiar to him somehow… something like… blood.

Yugi didn't notice the strange look in his company's eyes. He was concentrating on the mess that was on him. "Yeah… I'm okay. Only I have to go change my clothes AGAIN." He sighed and glanced up. "Yami?"

Thoughts of last night's events were flashing through the vampire's mind. How he saw Yugi's blood. How he smelled Yugi's blood. How he _tasted_ Yugi's blood. The vampire licked his lips remembering the sweet taste of human blood, his first and _only_ taste of human blood.

"Yami?" Yugi waved his hand in front of his face.

The vampire snapped out of it. "Huh, wha?"

"I'm just going to change my clothes, okay?" Yami nodded as Yugi started to leave. "Oh and Yami? Do you mind if we start the interview when I get back? I want to do it now while I feel like it. I have a tendency to put things off to the last minute, ya ' know?" He smiled sheepishly as Yami nodded again. "Great. I'll be right back." And with that Yugi ran up to his room.

The vampire sighed. The interview was going to be next. 'Great. I just don't like talking about myself,' he thought and finally took a bite of his eggs. 'Mmm good, but it needs blo… er, I mean ketchup."

* * *

Yugi rummaged through his closet and finally found a pair of black jeans and a matching shirt. "I can't believe I embarrassed myself like that and in front of a vampire too! Probably thinks I'm a dork now." He said as he changed. He then went over to his desk and pulled out a notepad and a pen. A random thought about the incident came to his mind. "He called me _aibou _when he was trying to help me … But what's that suppose to mean?"

Aibou means partner in Japanese. (It just sounds better.)


	6. The Story

When breakfast was finished, Yugi suggested that they conduct the interview in the living room where it was more comfortable.

"Alright Yami, are you ready? He asked as he plopped on the couch. Yami took a seat next to him and nodded solemnly. "Okay then…" Yugi took his library book out and flipped through the first few pages. "I'm just going to ask you a few questions so this shouldn't take too long." Again Yami nodded.

"Let's see… are you a sanguine or physic vampire?"

"A wha-?" A puzzled look was shown.

"Are you a vampire who feeds off blood or energy?"

Yami didn't know how he could answered this. "I guess sanguine since I drink blood." He paused and quickly added. "Rat blood though. Not human blood. And I only do it when I have the urge."

"Urge?" Yugi began to scribble some notes.

"Yeah," Looking down, he twiddled his fingers. " Every week or so, I get these urges to drink blood and I have no choice but to kill a rat or two. After that I feel completely fine until it comes back again." He suddenly stopped and remembered that he was overdue his weekly feeding. That's why he was at the graveyard last night in the first place. It must have slipped his mind when he saw Yugi. He made a mental note to do it later when this was over.

"Okay..." Yugi turned to the next page in the book and scanned the page to see if there was anything good to ask. It felt kind of embarrassing asking a vampire whether he drank blood or not. "So... How about your powers? Do you any other abilities besides greater speed and strength?"

"Well.. Uh," It has been so long that he was a vampire, he wasn't quite sure that he could remember what was "human" anymore. "I know that I have better hearing and smell. I don't think my vision change though. I also found out that I have some healing powers that I can use to heal wounds faster." He did have hypnotic powers, but he decided it was best for Yugi not to know.

Yugi stopped and looked up when he "healing power." A real vampire rescued _and healed_ him? This was too much. A tint of pink came to cheeks. "Thank you Yami, again."

"No, problem." Yami smiled and laid back. The interview was going better than he expected. "It was my pleasure." He licked his lips.

"Hm?"

"I mean, it was an extreme measure. It had to be done." He quickly added. Why the heck did _that_ come out of his mouth?

Yugi blinked and thought up a new question. "So what do you do everyday? Do have a job or any hobbies?"

Yami sighed. His life was like a bum's. "No, I usually don't do anything much. I do a few odd jobs once in a while to get money for some food and water." (Actually it was more like hypnotizing the cash register, but he wasn't going to say _that._) "I sleep mostly in the daytime, but sometimes I go out for a walk. At night, I like to stroll around the city and watch what people do. It's a living I guess."

Yugi jotted some notes and flipped to the next chapter. _That doesn't sound like fun. Maybe I should take him out to the arcade. I don't anything to do today.._ he thought. Looking down back at his book, he saw what the next chapter was and his eyes went wide in horror. It said, "Ways to Kill a Vampire."

Yugi quickly shut the book and threw it over his shoulder . "Well, that's enough questions from there. How about more of the basic stuff like... how old are you?"

Yami did some mental calculations. "I'm around 600 years old."

Yugi gagged. "600? Are you sure? You look like you're my age! I know vampires can be that old , but...

"I was around your age Yugi when I was bitten by vampire." Yami calmly stated as he looked away. Maybe the interview was going to be as he expected.

"You were bitten? I thought you were just a regular vampire."

"I almost wish that I was born as a vampire than turned into one. All those painful memories ...." He whispered.

Yugi watched as Yami wiped a tear away. "I'm sorry, Yami. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I didn't know..."

It's all right," Yami cut him off. "You have a report to do. Asking questions is what you do. Besides, I feel better that I'm talking to someone, especially you, Yugi."

"Yami..." Yugi whispered.

"Plus, you need to know how I became a vampire. That's almost an essential thing to being one,"

"I guess... but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I can always write something else," He scooted next to Yami and readied his pencil.

Yami took a deep breath as he began to tell his tale. "About 600 years ago, I lived in a small village. There were always rumors and superstitions about vampires and such being spread around that many people didn't take them too seriously, including my parents. Everything was fine until..."

(Flashback)

"Mother! We're home!" shouted a Yami in peasant clothing. He stumbled through the door with an armful of chopped wood.

A lady ran up to him and caught him. "Yami! Be careful! You could hurt yourself rushing in like that!" She took half of the wood out of her son's hands.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I promise I won't do again." They both the piles wood next to the fireplace.

"That's quite all right, Yami." she smiled as she wiped the dirt off with her apron. "I just don't want you tripping and breaking your neck." She turned her head as if she was looking for something. "By the way where's your father? He went with you didn't he?"

"He still down at the village. Should I go get him?"

His mother went to the pot and stirred the contents within it. "Yes, please. Tell him that dinner is about ready I-" She turned and saw that there was nobody there.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yami..."

Yami sprinted down the worn dirt road with the wind in his hair. In his sights was a small village. He ran until he saw his father who was among a crowd gather I the village square.

"Father!" Yami waved.

"Shh, an outsider from the next village says he has some urgent new." His father whispered.

"About what?"

"I don't know. That is what I'm trying to find out. Listen."

In center of the crowd sat a hooded man on his horse. His clothes were torn and ripped and his eyes were weary. The poor horse had its head to the ground gasping for air. Both seemed like they were going to drop dead at any moment.

"He's coming..." the man hoarsed.

"Who's coming, old man?" A peasant yelled.

"H-he t-the vampire is coming," As he raised his head, his hood fell off. The crowd gasped in horror. The terrified man was deathly pale and had gashes all over his face. Some were still even bleeding. He continued, "He's heading this way right now to take your blood and kill you!" With one last breath he screamed, "My family is gone!" and he fell off his horse.

A man rushed over and put an ear to the stranger's chest. "He's dead," he confirmed.

The crowd murmured. What should they do? They're has always been rumors about vampire roaming the countryside, but this was the first attack. No one has even seen this before.

Yami glanced up to his father. "What should we do?"

"I don't know, my son. For all we know, he could have been insane and was attacked by bandits. But still..." He stared at the body lying on the ground. "This has been the first."

Yami nodded. Chills ran up his spine when he remember the stranger's cry for his family. _I just hope that doesn't happen to me._ _All alone..._

"Come, Yami. We better get home before your mother gets mad." Yami nodded and followed his father.

* * *

Yami sat at the dinner table quietly eating his dinner. He sipped his soup as he starred at the table.

"Yami, is something wrong?" His father asked.

Yami looked up from his soup. "I was thinking about the man in the village. Shouldn't we be doing something? You know, to at least be prepared if there was such an attack?"

"Attack?" His mother question. "What are you talking about? Was that why you two were late?"

"Yes, dear." Yami's father explained about the incident in the village. "But I seriously doubt that a vampire will come out here. It's too remote out here with the mountains and forests. And even something were to happen my son, I will kill this vampire with my own two hands before it gets to you and your mother."

Yami nodded as he went back to his soup. _Ok... if you say so..._

* * *

Later that night, Yami was sleeping soundlessly in his bed. The man on the horse and shocking news of a vampire on the loose made him awfully tired and worn out just thinking about it.

_Whoooweeeoooo...._

Yami lifted an eyelid open and grumbled in his sleep. Did he leave his window open again? Pushing the covers away, The sleepy boy grumbled as he got up and closed his shutters. There was suddenly a small sound of footsteps in the hallway. Yami froze. _What was that? The vampire?_ He slowly turned around s if his legs were stuck to the floor and to his surprise a dark looming figure was standing over him.

"Why hello little boy. Don't be frightened."

Yami stumbled back against the window. When he finally caught his voice, he shouted. "Stay away from me you damn vampire!"

"My, my such a feisty little one. And a such a pretty face too." The figure slowly stepped forward.

"I said stay away from me!" Yami reached for the wooden chair beside him and threw it at the vampire.

With one swipe the chair was shattered to pieces. In the same minute, he grabbed Yami who barely made it by the door, by the wrist.

"You know, I'm usually gentle before I _break_ my victims, but with you, I 'll make an exception."

"NO!!" Yami yelled, trying with all his might to get away.

The vampire pulled the boy's wrist near his mouth. He licked it as if it was time to feast. Yami felt weak in his knee's. It felt so disgusting. "Now don't worry; this won't hurt a bit." Yami cried out in pain when he felt two piercing fangs into his skin.

"Yami, no!!"

The vampire dropped the boy onto the floor and tried to shield his eyes from the bright light. Yami looked up and saw his father and mother standing in the doorway with pitchforks and torches.

"Go, Yami! Your mother and I will take care this monster. I guess this means I should have listened to you."

"But... father," Yami held his injured hand as he hurried out his room.

"No BUTS! I want you to live my son!" He slammed the door when Yami got out and held the door back. "I want you to live your life! I'm not going to let an old vampire ruin this for you!"

"Your father is right." Yami's mother hugged him tightly to her chest. "Just remember that we're a family and we'll always love you." She pulled back and looked into her son's eyes. "I'm just so sorry that this has to happen."

There was some banging on the door.

"The boy needs to go now!" His father shouted, struggling to keep the door shut. Screeches could be heard inside.

Yami's mother kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck my son. I wish you find another life and start anew. Now go."

Yami nodded, but soon as his mother finished saying good-bye, the vampire punched a hole through the door. He stuck his (1) head out and hissed. "There's my prey."

"Back I say , you demon!" Yami's father brandished his torch in front of the vampire while still trying to keep the door shut. "For the last time, GO YAMI!!"

Yami dashed at that instant even though he regretted it. His mother and father were the only family he had. Where will he go now?

As he made his way through the front door, he gasped in fright. Even though he was miles away, Yami could see that the village was in flames. _How could this have happen? Yesterday everything was so peaceful, but the next it's... just madness._

"Get back you son of a bitch! Take that!"

Yami heard his father's cry and knew that he should start running.

And he did.

* * *

"Wow..." Yugi whispered. "That's just terrible. What happened next?"

"Well, I presumed after a while that it was safe to stop running and lived in few villages. I overheard that the vampire that destroyed my home was killed by a vampire slayer, but then, after a couple of months I experienced a few changes and before a I knew it... bam! I was a vampire!As civilization grew, I decide to stay off the streets out of sight and this is how I turned out for today."

_Ding-ding. Ding-ding. _

Yugi glanced at he clock and saw that it was already twelve. "Wow it's already lunchtime. You wanna stay and eat? I could make some sandwiches for the both of us."

Yami stood up and grabbed his cape. "Nah, I better get going. I'm done here right?" He starting making his way through the door.

"No wait! I uh..." Yugi ran and blocked Yami's exit. "I really make a good sandwich!"

Yami looked a bit surprised. "I guess I could stay for lunch. It' s not like I have anything else to do"

"Well... actually" Yugi shifted his feet around. "I was kind of hoping that you would stay, stay. After hearing your story, I kinda want you to stay with me and be a part.... of my family, I guess you would say,"

"Really, Yugi?" Tears began to form.

"Of course. Why not?"

"What about your grandpa? He'll just kick me out when he finds out that I'm a vampire."

Yugi looked deep into those handsome eyes. "Don't worry about my grandpa or my mom. I'll take care of it when the time comes. For now, let's get you settle into your new home."

Yami couldn't hold back. This was the best thing that could ever happen in... years. "Thank you, Yugi."

_No Yami, thank you_. Yugi smiled.

Authors Notes:

(1) If you want to know what the vampire looks like, think of the vampire card Kaiba summoned in his duel with Noa. If you don't know what that one looks like, use your imagination. ;

And no, this isn't the ending. There's much more to come. Yami will be turning out well... you've seen the signs.


	7. More Vampires?

"The moon is so beautiful," Yami looked up from his spot on top of the game shop rooftop and sighed. Ever since he stayed with Yugi, an indescribable feeling has taken over his body. He felt no longer sad, lonely, or depressed like he was for the past hundreds of years. In fact, the last few days with Yugi were probably the best since he could remember. Sunday afternoon, they went to mall and had ice cream. On Monday, he had to wait seven hours for Yugi to come home from school, but it was well worth the wait for a night out in the park under the stars. Even better was tonight only a few moments ago which consisted of tv and snacks, Strange as it seems, it was a joy for him to see Yugi laugh as they watched repeats of old sitcoms and surprisingly, he found himself laughing along too. "Yugi," he sighed gazing at the stars.

Suddenly, a shadow moved in the corner of his eye. Yami quickly turned to the direction it came from. Again the figure appeared. It was leaping from building to building just like he was when he took Yugi home that fateful night.

What could it be? He wondered and jumped down from the roof. About to run off, he suddenly remembered Yugi. He couldn't just leave Yugi all by himself so he started to turn back, but his vampire sense was telling him there was danger lurking about.

"No, I have to go and find out what it is. It could be a threat to me and especially Yugi." With that, he made up his mind and started to take a few steps. "Don't worry, I'll return in a short while." He blew a kiss to the top bedroom window of the game shop where inside the beloved boy was soundly sleeping.

* * *

It was a long chase, but Yami carefully and quickly followed the figure across the rooftops. "Who is this guy?" He asked himself. "I can barely keep up with him." He jump down from the building to a dark, deserted street. The man had disappeared. Yami grunted. "I lost him." He was about to turn back when suddenly there was an ear-piercing scream.

"Noooooo! Nooooo!" It cried. "Leave me alone, you beast!"

Yami looked up and spotted an open window on a nearby building. "It's coming from up there," He sprinted across the street making sure no one saw him and climbed up the wall to the open window. Despite the white curtains, Yami peered in to see what was going on.

It was just a dark living room, but there was a unsettling feeling to it. One lamp seemed that it was thrown at the wall, most of the furniture was overturned, and papers were scattered everywhere. An attack immediately came to Yami's mind, but of what? The scream had to be from it's unfortunate victim.

Soon, a man clad in dark ragged clothing came out of the hallway and into sight with a young woman on his back. "Delightful," He said as he licked a dark substance off his fingers. "You were a perfect meal, my dear."

Yami cringed when he heard a small cackle. There was no doubt in his mind now that this person he was following was a vampire.

Footsteps were heading toward the window. Yami's heart started to pound. If he stays here, he will surely be caught. Without thinking, he dived into another nearby open window. He looked around and by the horrifying splatters of bloods on wall and carpet, he realized that he was in the victim's bedroom.

"Ah, what luck!" The man exclaimed. "Time to head back." He crawled up the side of the building and disappeared.

"I'm not losing him this time." Yami growled and took off in pursuit.

* * *

Yami soon found himself at Domino Harbor. He was hiding behind a crate when he spotted the man slip into a old warehouse.

"Not what I expected," Yami said and slightly snuck over to the door. He could suddenly smell the odor of rotting flesh mixed in with a of salty sea air. How did he know it was rotting flesh? It was only guess since he was following a vampire with a dead young woman over his shoulder.

"There has to be a way inside," He knew he would be caught if he used the door. To his luck, he found a broken window, big enough for him to slip in.

As soon as he dropped in, Yami gagged at the even stronger smell. "Oh god." He held his nose. "Why am I even here?"

"Who' s there!" The man yelled.

Yami froze. Just a whisper and he has already been caught. His shoulder was grabbed and he was swung around.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" In the light, Yami saw that the vampire he had been following had long white hair and devilish looking eyes.

"I'm following you, you filthy vampire." He spoke confidently.

"Is that so?" The man crossed his arms and walked around examining his new visitor. Yami could feel those eyes crawling his body surveying every detail. "You're a vampire too, eh?" The stranger concluded. Yami tensed a little, but he wasn't going to let this creep scare him. "What's your name?"

"Yami," He sneered. The vampire before him just grinned in amusement.

"Yami, huh? My name is Bakura." He snapped his fingers and candles lit up throughout the room.

Yami stared at his surroundings. It was like any other warehouse, filled up with crates and boxes, but there was still the odor of human blood. "What are you doing here, Bakura? I would have immediately known if there was another vampire in the city."

"The same as you, I guess. Looking for something to do, namely hunt for food and such." He motioned to a body lying on a wooden table covered with old blood stains. Yami made a disgusted face.

"What? You don't like it?" Bakura walked over to the table and caressed his victim's ice cold cheek. "She was a really beaut. Just as delicious as she looks." He gazed down at the girl and licked lips.

"I don't feed on humans," Yami firmly said.

"Oh really?" Bakura replied. He sat himself on the table and crossed his arms. "Then what are you following me for? If you need some help getting a good meal, this is all I got."

Yami blanked. "Well... I... I just saw you and I was curious to what you were doing and... now that I know... I might as well be going." He turned around to leave. The smell was getting unbearable driving his senses crazy. His mouth was even starting to water.

"Hold on," Bakura hopped off the table and walked over to Yami. "Surely you can stay for little while. I' ve got a few rats saved up that we can share." He winked.

Now Yami was really sick. This guy was hitting on him! "Sorry, no, but I better get going. I have other things to do."

"That's fine, but how about we meet up later? I'm hosting a party for all my fellow vampires," He began to dig around his long black trench coat and pulled out a white envelope. "Here, the address is inside."

Yami took the invitation. "I'll keep it in mind," He headed for the door. Once he was out, dawn was just about to break."

"I'll be expecting you there!" Bakura called. Yami glanced back to the warehouse and then to the envelope. Like he said, he'll keep it in mind.

* * *

Wow, I acutally updated. Stay tuned for more, because in the next chapter Yugi meets up few people as well. Actually, I don't know what's going to happen myself, but I'm planning for Jounouchi make an entrance. (Most likely as a secret vampire slayer, but who knows.) 


End file.
